MI VIDA POR LA TUYA
by ELEKTRONIKKA
Summary: Los pensamientos de Bella bien podrian cruzarse con los de Edward que les deparaba el destino?una vida conjunta sin amor,sin nada salvo la promesa a Tanya...como se lo iba a decir a Mike?... EL CAPITULO 1 NO VALE! ES UNA EQUIVOCACION!
1. Chapter 1

DESCONOCIDO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON TODOS DE STHEPHENIE MEYER bella se queda huerfana y debe marcharse a vivir con sus abuelos hasta que no cumpla la mayoria de edad,alli esta rodeada de todo lo que pudiese imaginar y lo mas importante tiene el cari o de los llamada telefonica le da una de las noticias mas alegres de toda su vida ,su tia Angela,la hermana de su padre,viene de visita con su nueva conquista despues de su divorcio con F lix ...... 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO PRIMERO

MI DULCE HERMANA.

La historia es mia y solo mia,los personajes ya son otra cosa,son de la oh amada Stephenie Meyer !y toda la saga crepuscular...ahora si comienza la historia.

El césped estaba recien cortado,la aureola de la piscina todavia estaba alli,árida sin vida como

un espectro del pasado,algo que estuvo alli,pero ahora que ahora ya no estaba una sombra,un reflejo

del pasado mas reciente...

Tanya reia,se ocultaba debajo del agua y le hacia pucheros al pequeño Paul

-Aa ver Paul ¿donde esta mama? ¡AQUIIIII!Las carcajadas se oian hasta la cocina que daba jus

to delante del porche alli Bella tenia una vision estupenda de su hermana y su sobrino. A su lado

el hombrecito de la casa Edward,ayudandola,juntaba las cejas al intentar pelar la naranja que recien

habian cojido de los arboles de la huerta.

-Belllaaaaa! mira ven,Edward! mirad ,mirad, e Paul ha dicho amaa¡mama!jjajajaja niño guapo,niño precioso.-Tanya lo acunaba en los brazos y Bella miró a su sobrino mayor,los dos sonrienron al mismo tiempo,Edward tenia 8 años y el pequeño Paul tenia 18 meses.

Bella miró el cielo,las nubes amenazaban con tapar aquel sol desvergonzado que achicharraba sin

piedad,una leve brisa la avisó,iba a cambiar el tiempo

-Tanya,salid de la piscina,va,.-Bella salio preparada con un par de toallas.

-Ya?.-Tanya le hizo un mohin.

-Mira Tanya,ves las nubes?,el tiempo canbiara y no quiero que esteis aquí y os resfrieis,estais bajo mi responsabilidad,si os pasa algo Edward me mata.

_Que exagerada eres hermanita,Soy mayor que tu ¿recuerdas? Se cuidar de mi misma.-Tanya cogió su toalla y se envolvió en ella;Bella recogió a su pequeño sobrino y lo acuno con una toalla de Winnie the Pooh.

La tarde paso entre risas y juegos y cuando los niños cansados se quedaron dormidos en el sofa

del salon de estar creyeron oir el sonido de un coche que se acercaba .

Las dos se miraron extrañada

-No sera Edward verdad?

-No,no creo,vamos,me dijo que nos vendria a buscar pasado mañana,la conferencia era muy importante para éy y Carliste.

Bella corrió la cortinilla de la cociona y su gesto se endureció

Es él Tanya.-Edward Cullen,el prestigioso subdirector de Empresas Cullen,con su esplendido volvo y su peinado sin peinar que tanto le gustaba a Tanya,Bella miró a su hermana y ella lo miraba ensimismada,absorta parecia que habia visto a un angel.

Tanya desapareció y abrio la puerta a su marido arrojando en sus brazos...

-Ohhhh Edward! dime que has venido a quedarte,unos dias con Bella y conmigo,dimelo...-le daba besos por toda la cara.

Edward todavia no se habia recuperado de la sorpresay la miraba y una sonrisa torcida aparecio fugazmente en su boca,Bella no pudo reprimir un carraspeo..

-Perdon,...Edward...-Bella se acerco con paso firme hacia su cuñado y le dio un fuerte apreton de

manos,

-Bella..

Edward cogió de la mano a su mujer y se la llevo hacia la sala de estar,le besó los dedos y miró a Bella.

Nos marchamos esta noche,amor.-eso se lo decia a Tanya pero miraba a Bella.

Pero es que...ibas a venir pasado mañana...no he pasado tiempo con mi hermana Edward,Bella ha pedido fiesta para estar con nosotros.

Lo siento querida mis padres nos han invitado a la fiesta de su aniversariode bodas,y no podemos faltar.

Pero si no ibamos a ir por el viaje.-Tanya lo miraba triste.

No hay nada que discutir,preciosa,nos vamos despues de cenar.

Bella,miraba absorta la conversacion y jugaba con el anillo de su abuela Marie Swan,parecia que se lo iba arrancar de un momento a otro,"gilipollas"pensó ,no lo tragaba ,la manipulaba como queria,se la habia robado tan pronto a ella y a su familia .

Tanya conoció a Edward en el instituto y de alli al altar en menos de ocho meses al poco tiempo se la llevó a Forks y alli estaba en la mansion Cullen rodeada de toda la pestilencia nuclear de aquella

familia.

Ni siquiera cuando murienron sus padres apagando el fuego del viñedo Swan se habia quedado con ella Tanya,Edward no lo permitió "maldito hijo de puta" la queria en exclusividad,asi habia sido siempre y asi seguiria.

-¿que dices Bella mke invitas a cenar?.-preguntío Edward,con los dientes apretados.

_si ,claro.-Bella se dio la vuelta y se fue a la despensa,prepararia algo delicioso para su hermana

alguna receta de mama,seguro y asi Edward tendria que fastidiarse porque pasarian toda la cena recordando cosas de su familia.

Bueno hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO DOS

ADIOS...

Los personajes no son mios,la historia lenguaje es adulto,es calificacion M,si alguien se digna a leer esta historia quiero que lo recuerde. Gracias.

Aquella cena fué estupenda,si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Edward en marcharse aquella nisma noche,resignada despidió a su hermana y sobrinos y cerró la puerta de la casa,un dolor le encogió el corazón,algo iba mal...

….Paso tiempo hasta que Bella volvio a saber de su hermana,estaba cortando las rosas del jardin,cuando le pareció oir el ó las rosas y lo cogió rápidamente.

-Si digame?

-Srta Swan? Isabella Swan?

-Si soy yo..¿quien...quien es?

-Verá llamo del bufette de abogados del señor Cullen,vera Señorita..su hermana...la señora Cullen...

Bella se envolvió en una espiral profunda de dolor en la que fué devorada solo alcanzó a escuchar lo mas importante lo que jamás tenia que haber escuchado"señorita,su hermana ha muerto".

Todo se volvio negro y despertó en el porche,Alice su vecina la habia auxiliado y en shock todavia miraba el césped en el que estuvo la piscina ahora el circulo estaba aplastado y enterragado,alli no creceria mas la hierba ,como en ella no creceria mas el dolor de lo que ya estaba,el dolor era ella con letras mayusculas,"como podia ser tan ruin,mandar llamar a un abogado para decirme que Tanya...Oh maldito,maldito y mil veces maldito Edward Cullen!"

Bella.-Alice se puso de rodillas y le tomó la mano.-Dime algo...por favor...

Ella lo miro y sintio que por enésima vez que se le nublaba la vista,parpadeó y le sonrió débilmente.

_Alice..yo...gracias..-tragó en seco y volvió a llorar,desconsoladamente,su amiga la abrazó y lloraron juntas.

-No voy a ir Alice,no.-Bella se estaba poniendo los pendientes de oro de su madre cuando la pequeña Alice irrumpió en su casa,era como un soplo de aire fresco.

-Pero Bella,debes de ir ,es el testamento de tu hermana,no se puede ir si tu no estas presente y ya sabes lo que dijo el abogado ese,no vale respresetante legal,tienes que ir tu misma,si no te prometo que mandabamos a Jasper.

Bella la miró y le sonrió,Jasper era el marido de Alice,era tan atractivo que asustaba,Alice era afortunada y a su vez Jasper,eran la pareja perfecta...

-No has pensado en tus sobrinos?

Bella no respiró durante unos segundos

-No..

-Mira Bella ¿quieres que tus sobrinos crezcan sin el cariño de la unica pariente viva del clan Swan?eso es lo que quieres que se vuelvan unos altivos y mimados Cullen.

Bella cerró los puños y se clavó las uñas tan fuerte que creyó hacerse sangre

-No! Claro que NO!

-Pues bien querida ,ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ir a la mansion y presentarte con Jasper.

-¿Con Jasper?

Si,tienes que ir bien cubierta y por algo mi querido esposo es el mejor abogado de todo estado.

Si llevas razón tengo que decir Adios a mi hermana.

Y tu cuñado?

Bella miró a Alice y volvió a apretar los puños,ya se habia hecho sangre...

-Oh...Bella,mira lo que te has hecho...Bella.

Bueno ya esta hasta la próxima actualizacion,gracias a las chicas que me agregaron a favoritos muakkk!


	4. Chapter 4

La historia me pertenece,pero los personajes no.

Soy nueva en esto ...gracias a las que leeis …..esto.

CAPITULO TRES

Jasper,¿de verdad es necesario que veas mi miserias familiares?.-Bella lo miraba mientras paseaban por la corta avenida en dirección al café donde habian quedadado en encontrarse con un coche de la familia Cullen-

-Mira Bella,es necesario que alguien te guie en esto y yo que le tengo un miedo horrendo a mi señora esposa,me he visto en la labor de asesorarte.- Jasper rió.-no,es tú sabes que te aprecio y quiero estar contigo,no quiero que te sientas desprotegida,por lo visto tu cuñado es un desalmado .-Bella se paró en seco.

-¿quien te ha dicho semejante cosa?

-Alice.

-Claro,despues de todo lo que sabe,no es para menos,no,no es un desalmado es algo peor que eso,es un manipulador y un egocentrico...mira no quiero hablar de él,ya tengo bastante trauma pensando que lo voy a ver de aquí a unas horas..lo odio,nunca pensé que podia decir esto,pero lo odio.

Jasper asintió.-vamos,querida ya estamos aquí.

En el café todos se volvieron a mirarlos,se notaba que era un pueblo pequeño,la camarera se acercó con una sonrisa

-Que vais a tomar chicos?.-

-Yo un café largo

-Y tu linda?

-Yo? si...un capuccino..gracias.

-Bella no tendrias que sonrojarte con tanta facilidad,aunque es adorable,pareces una cria..jajajjajaja.

-Mira Jasper no te rias!

-No va enserio al sonrojarte desvelas tus miedos.

Bella lo miró durante un segundo,ël llevaba razón.

Se tomaron el café tranquilos,hablando de cosas triviales,cuando un carraspeo,los interrumpió

-Bella?

Ella se volvio,el bruto de Emmet Cullen,lo habia visto una sola vez,el dia del enlace de su hermana

se levantó de la silla con el infortunio de posar mal la taza de capuccino y derramarla por toda la mesa.

-Uf,Vaya...que desastre...

-Jajjajajajajaj,Vaya veo que no has cambiado Bella,sigues tan patosa desde el dia de la bod... esto,lo siento Bella,lo siento mucho.

La mano de Emmet se enrosco en la Bella en un saludo honesto.

-Si,gracias Emmet,mira este es Jasper Whitlock,mi abogado.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Bueno pues cuando querais vamos hacia la casa,los niños te estan esperando Bella,Edward esta como loco,has sido como un soplo de aire fresco...ha sido tan rápido Bella.

Bella bajó la cabeza y se miro las manos,todavia estaban las marcas de las uñas,se prometió

que nunca mas iba haber mas marcas fisicas,todas estaban en su alma,en su corazon.

Camiraron hacia la salida y alli justo enfrente habia un todoterreno espectacular,ese debia ser el coche de Emmet y efectivamente asi lo era.

El viaje transcurria en silencio y Emmet no dejaba de recordar la conversacion que habia tenido con su hermano aquella mañana.

Habia ido a buscarlo,para decirle que Isabella Swan iba a ir a la lectura del testamento,finalmente,esa chica se habia hecho de rogar muchisismo a la falta de un dia habia dado su consentimiento y la ultima voluntad de Tanya se leeria en un par de dias.

Llego a su habiatacion y toco a la puerta.

_Edward...¿estas despieerto?

Si pasa,hip...

Cuando entró le parecio estar en una madriguera oscura,Bruce con una botella de de licor lo miraba ausente,sentado en la silla del dormitorio,donde Tanya se sentaba y se peinaba...

-Tienes que ducharte y vestirte ,Edward,viene tu cuñada,al fin!

Miró a Emmet,lo habia sacado de su ensoñación

-No quiero que venga Bella.-una mueca de asco se aprecio bajo su nariz perfecta.

Ya que tu no vas a ir a buscarla tendré que ir yo.-Le quitó el vaso que por su olor estaba lleno de whisky,lo llevó hasta el baño y lo tiró .-Mirate Edward tus hijos no saben nada de ti ya ya tienen bastante con haber perdido a su madre, Rosalie y mama hacen todo lo que pueden pero,es imposible..Edward no hace nada mas que preguntar por ti, y Paul no para de decir "amá",no crees que tus hijos te necesitan

Edward lo miraba a los ojos intensamente con estos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo sé hermano,pero no puedo con esto...no puedo,,ahggg!.- y lloró margamente en el hombro de su hermano.

-Queda mucho Emmet.-?la pregunta de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

llegamos.

Y efectivamente a los breves minutos estaban ante la opulente casa de los Cullen,Bella bajó del coche maravillada y Jasper la miró asintiendo el gesto

El pequeño jardin del que hablaba Tanya no era tal y la cabaña de madera ,era una casa de unos 120 metros cuadrados,aquello era impresionante.

La casa era como un monstruo que queria tragarte.

Pero ella no temia ni a la casa ni al monstruo que habitaba dentro.

hasta la próxima!


End file.
